Look Through My Eyes
by LXavier
Summary: James takes Lily to the mirror of Erised to find out what is her heart’s deepest desire. Does she sees the same thing as him? Does she know the mirror even exists? One Shot, LJ


LOOK THROUGH MY EYES

Summary: James takes Lily to the mirror of Erised to find out what is her heart's deepest desire. Does she sees the same thing as him? Does she know the mirror even exists?? LJ

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Incredible, huh? I'm sure you didn't know that.

……………………………………………..

"Come on"

"Can you tell me where we are going again? We should be patrolling…"

"Oh, right" laughed James "As if we never skipped a day of patrolling before"

"I know what we did and did not do, Potter, but it doesn't mean…"

"Look, just keep walking and trust me. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be back. It's just a few floors away"

Lily gave up arguing "Actually, I've lost count already. Which floor are we on?"

"The floor I wanted to come." He said, getting out of the stairs just as it started moving. He released her hand, and she felt cold with the loss. He placed his hand on her lower back instead, and they kept walking.

James led Lily through a corridor, until he suddenly stopped in front of door. Smiling at her, he asked

"Ready?"

"Ready to what?? You didn't tell me…"

She silenced once he opened the door. The room behind it was large and empty. More confused than ever, she looked around and noticed a thin and high mirror near the wall on her left.

James reached for her hand again. They went to the mirror until they were standing right in front of it. James turned to Lily

"What do you see?"

Lily snorted "What do you think, Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?"

"Just forget it. What do you think I'm seeing??"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked…"

"We're standing right in front of a _mirror_. Do you know what a mirror usually shows? What is standing in front of it." She said, as if explaining to a kid how a complicated device works "Sometimes, you can see things that aren't exactly in front of it, but it depends on the angle you're looking at…"

"You mean… you're seeing… you and I?"

"Obviously. Yes. Of course. I'd be afraid if I wasn't, you know. I'm mean, seeing any other thing would be really creepy…"

James laughed. A deep, hoarsely laugh that sent a shiver down Lily's spine. "What are you laughing at?"

He smiled at her. She could see he was truly happy, although she had no idea why. "Let me ask you something, Lily" the use of the first name caused her to lift her browns "in this image you're seeing… do we look exactly the same?"

Lily was more confused than ever. Stepping closer to the mirror, and leaving James behind, she noticed than her image was smiling. Which her, at that moment, wasn't. Frowning, she examined the image more carefully. It was than that she realised that the image was _very _different. Her hair was shorter, James's were bigger, and they looked older. And more: they were holding hands. After a closer look, she noticed another thing. They both were wearing a similar ring. On the left hand. Witch could only mean that… they were married??

Stepping away from the mirror, she turned to James "What the bloody hell is this?"

"This," said a smiling James "is the mirror of erised."

"You've bewitched this object, haven't you?"

"What? Lily don't you know what the mirror of erised is?? It requires a great power to be bewitched, I don't think I'd be able to do something like that…"

"What this means, than?? And answer quick. No riddles, no smart answer, Just tell me the truth."

"The mirror of erised shows us what we desire, Lily. I saw you and I together even when I was alone here with Sirius. And if I step away" he walked a bit further "You'll see that the image haven't changed"

Lily glanced at the mirror and confirmed that information.

She gulped. "What does this means?"

"It means" James stepped closer to her again "that just as my deepest desire is to be with you… yours must be very similar. Unless you're trying to kill me in that mirror. Is that what you're seeing?"

Lily didn't answer – nor she had to.

"Look, this must be some kind of misunderstanding. I think I would know if my deepest desire was…" James had come around her and, wrapping his around her middle, he rested his chin on her left shoulder. The James in the mirror said something to Lily, and she answered with a laugh and a sweet kiss on his lips.

Lily felt her cheeks grow hot immediately, and James, who noticed her sudden embarrassment, grinned wickedly. "What is it? Why are you blushing?"

His breath tickled her neck and she fidget a little "I'm not blushing. You must be mistaken"

He lightly kissed the side of her neck, the continued down until he reached her shoulder. Lily shivered, but didn't make any moves to stop him. When he started to aim for her ear, though, she said "Potter, stop."

He nibbled her ear lobe "Why?" he asked, his voice husky

"Because this is not the place or the time"

He sneered "You want to go patrolling again?"

She released herself from his embrace, letting him standing in the middle of the room. When she reached for the doorknob, he said "No you won't, young lady"

Suddenly right behind her, he turned her around, pinning her against the wall. "After all we have seen, you can't tell me that you don't like me Lily."

"I wasn't going to"

"Then what's the matter? There are 10 minutes of patrolling left to be done, it won't make any difference anymore."

"Let me ask you something" He lifted her head, so she was staring strait in his eyes. "What you saw tonight actually surprised you? Answer me honestly"

"A little. I didn't know something like this even existed…"

"I'm asking about the image"

Giving up, she answered "Maybe not as much as it should have"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not very surprised"

He inched closer to her, blocking any space that might have been between them, and causing the air to escape her lungs "And… since when do you like me?"

"Who said I like you?"

"You just did"

"Sorry, I don't remember such thing"

Rolling his eyes, he bent his head to kiss the corner of her mouth "Stop fighting me off, Lily" he murmured against her lips

He kissed the other side of her mouth. Turning his head once again, he kissed her full on the lips. His eyes were still open, and he saw hers drift close. Closing his own eyes, he placed his hand on her neck and after a while, felt her hands closing around his body, resting on his back. He changed the angle again and asked for entrance in her mouth. She answered almost immediately, and they stayed like that for quite a while.

Out of breath, he regretfully pulled away. Once he saw the state she was in, with her hair all messed up and swollen lips, he couldn't help but smile

"So… you want to go patrolling now?"

She hooked his neck with her hand pulling him down to her height and said sharply

"Don't talk, Potter. Just kiss me"

He quickly obliged.

..…………………………………………….

Short, I know. It was just something I wrote to pass the time. Tell me what you think about it, please???


End file.
